QUE IRONIA, AL FINAL NO SUPE QUE PASO
by Akane Kido
Summary: Que ironía la guerra empezó y mi manos se llenan de sangre y te recuerdo a ti y a el.Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-Recuerden dejar sus mensajes.


Que ironía, al final no supe que sucedió.

Correr, saltar, golpear, curar, gritar, sudar, temblar, caer y levantarse, eran la mayoría de las acciones que desde hace ya más de unas cuantas semanas estoy haciendo, ¿porque? Es sencillo saberlo, la guerra ha comenzado, por esa razón mi cara ha tomado una expresión seria y fría, algo así como una máscara, prefiero mostrar esa faceta a todos mis compañeros que corren a mi lado, y que cada día son menos, antes de llorar como una princesa indefensa, esperando por su protector, como siempre, por eso desde que comenzó todo esto, tengo una transfusión mental, donde todo es color rosa, si, así como mi cabello, cuando en realidad la oscuridad me acecha incrédula, y no es tan rosa, es más bien de un color rojo fuego, no, no es como el fuego, es más bien como un color sangre, en todas partes esta rodeándome.

En mis manos, a pesar de ser entrenadas para salvar la vida y postergar la salud, han pasado más roces con la muertes, y es irónico, pero desde que estoy en este escuadrón, mantengo mis puños fuertemente cerrados y constantemente golpeando, rostros, cuerpos vivos, "muertos" y no siento remordimiento, inclusive y muy internamente puedo admitir que esa sensación de acabar con mis enemigos, aquellos que atentan contra la vida de mis queridos, me gusta, por eso he cometido ciertos atropellos inclusive con los que dicen ser los supuestos aliados, pero es que no puedo permitir que alguien agreda a Kakashi sensei cuando está agotado y en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados, agotados por tanto utilizar su Mangekyo sharingan, solo para salvar a unos ninjas ineptos , y todo para que, para que al final ellos decidieran que era mejor abandonar al caído, que en ese caso era Kakashi, solo porque, según ellos, el ya no era apto para continuar, y lo único que provocaría seria atrasarlos y dejarlos en evidencia ante el enemigo, claro, debo admitir que tenía razón, pero cuando escuche eso, detuve a Gay sensei, quien cargaba a Kakashi, entre los dos lo acomodamos en el suelo, y con el poco chakra que tenia lo cure, en frente de todos los que murmuraban que lo abandonáramos, igualmente había decidido que para lo que haría después no era tan necesario tener mucho chakra, cuando estuvo completo el tratamiento de Kakashi, lo ayude a poner de pie y grite: "¿alguien está de acuerdo con que nos deshagamos de este hombre porque ya no es apto para continuar?"- Kakashi me miro muy sorprendido, me atrevería a decir que asustado, pero no dijo nada, solo me miro a mi y luego fijo de nuevo su rostro hacia el resto de los ninjas, pero nadie dijo nada, inclusive permanecieron en silencio los malditos "ninjas " que habían sugerido el abandono a mi maestro, y eso fue la gota que reboso el vaso, porque puedo aceptar que digan estupideces, pero desde que esta guerra comenzó, los cobardes y traidores me colman exageradamente mi paciencia, y ese silencio traidor fue suficiente para mi, así que deje a mi maestro a un lado de mi, y desaparecí de ese sitio apareciendo directamente frente a esos dos ninjas encajándole mi puño derecho a uno de ellos en su rostro con tal fuerza bruta que lo deje inmediatamente inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que gire sobre mis tobillos mientras sacaba un kunai de mi bolsillo para clavarlo fuertemente en el pecho del otro que se encontraba aún conmocionado por lo que sucedía, pero todo se salió de las manos, y vine a enterarme de eso luego de hacer las cosas, ¡oh si! Los había matado a los dos, lo que aun no entiendo es como lo hice, si tampoco los golpeé tan fuerte, por lo menos al que le pegue el puño en la cara no, pero me di cuenta que me había excedido con la fuerza cuando lo levantaron y le había roto el cuello…"¡DEMONIOS! Me he vuelto muy fuerte", fue lo que pensé, pero luego de eso dije,-" eso es lo que le sucederá a todo aquel que se atreva a dejar abandonado a un compañero, porque a aquel que lo haga es peor que un…" pero fui interrumpida por otra ninja, que era de la aldea del raikague, quien me concedió la razón diciendo además, que si yo no hacia eso, ella ya se estaba preparando para atacar, alegando además que todos nosotros somos equipo y que por demás, no podemos darnos la espalda, y luego de eso todo se calmo y continuamos en nuestra ruta hacia la muerte como si nada hubiera sucedido kilómetros atrás…¡ja! Que Ironía, ahora las mujeres somos así de sanguinarias, seguramente no soy la única en esta tropa que no le esta desagradando del todo tener que vivir con las manos llenas de sangre de otros cuerpos.

Todo eso sucedió hace ya más de una semana, y desde la semana dos, el sol no sale, es constantemente una lluvia incomoda, que no te moja completamente pero que te jode el cabello, y que te hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, y que te confunde y no sabes si es la lluvia o es la gripa que te va a dar a causa del polvo que esta levanta, o que levanta el tipo grandulón que corre delante de ti con sus grandes pisadas contra el polvoriento y húmedo suelo, ¡oh valla otra ironía! La arena esta polvorienta a pesar de estar lloviendo…. ¿polvo?¡ oh no! – Luego de eso escucho gritar -¡CUIDADO ESTAMOS DENTRO DE UNA EMBOSCADA!- y después no escucho nada mas, solamente explosiones que fueron cubiertas por un genjutsu de altísimo nivel ni siquiera Kakashi lo pudo percibir … un silencio mortífero me rodea, esto realmente apesta, además de que tengo un pitido terrible en mis oídos , los toco y me doy cuenta que hay un liquido espeso saliendo de ellos, pero aun no lo veo, no quiero abrir mis ojos, porque creo saber con qué me encontrare, y no quiero darme cuenta de esa fea imagen, además esa oscuridad y descanso que siente mi cuerpo al estar tendido en el suelo no es tan malo, ahora si siento el suelo como debe de ser, húmedo y frio, no arenoso y polvoriento como instantes atrás, era absurdo, si estaba lloviendo como era posible eso, será que yo era la única que notaba eso, no lo creo, pero realmente no me quiero preguntar porque nadie más lo dijo, seguramente alguien más, aparte de mi quería tenderse en el suelo, la verdad es que la mayoría ya estábamos muy cansados, y esas bombas eran una perfecta excusa para recostarnos, pero bueno, ahora tengo que levantarme porque yo también tengo un camino ninja que seguir, que la verdad es que últimamente se me está olvidando, pero ahí está, entonces abro mis ojos y tal como lo pensaba, estoy viendo una imagen realmente abrumadora, tanto así que me revuelca el estomago, pero me controlo y elimino las nauseas, jamás pensé ver tantos cuerpos, y lo peor de todo, tantos cuerpos sin extremidades, ahora que lo pienso no me fue tan mal, perder mis oídos por el sonido tan fuerte, ha sido poco en comparación a tantos infelices, lo bueno es que desgraciadamente están muertos la mayoría….-"¡valla otra ironía!"Y están descansando de esta guerra, ¿esto último lo puedo catalogar dentro de una ironía diferente a la anterior? No lo sé, pero si estoy segura es que es una GRAN ironía.

Quito suavemente de mis pies un cadáver de alguien que en vida peleo a mi lado, alguien que no conocí el nombre, pero que estoy segura que siempre corrió a mi lado, por lo menos estos últimos días, este último mes, y me pongo de pie, pero al hacerlo me doy cuenta que no tengo equilibrio, y realizo una nota mental, "Sakura recuerda que cuando pierdes los oídos o el dedo pulgar de tus dedos no tienes equilibrio y agradécele cuando te pongas de pie al difunto que está bajo tu trasero que te ayudo que tu caída no fuera tan dolorosa…y deja de ser tan sarcástica inclusive cuando hablas con tu Inner" y en ese momento acumulo chakra en mis manos y acomodo cada mano en cada oído, después de todo no fue tan mala idea quedarme un rato tirada en el suelo, mientras hago esto siento que alguien toca mi hombro giro para mirar quien es, y cuando lo hago y mis ojos asimilan quien es, veo a un hombre, si a un hombre mucho más grande que yo, pero no en edad, solo en estatura, de hecho, en edad somos contemporáneos, lo sé, porque lo conozco muy bien, entonces me recorre un escalofrió por toda mi columna vertebral, mis piernas me dan la impresión de flaquear pero inmediatamente recuerdo que no quiero volver a ser nunca más una princesa indefensa, por su parte el comienza a decirme algo, a lo cual yo no escucho aun nada, aun estoy sorda por la explosión y continuo curándome, pero sé que me habla por el movimiento de sus labios, esos carnosos labios, que en algún momento fueron mi deseo más preciado, pero que hoy puedo decir que no los anhelo tanto como antes, puedo decir que al día de hoy tengo unos anhelos mas dulzones y azucarados, mientras que sus seños se encuentran muy serios casi malhumorados…¡listo! Estoy curada de nuevo escucho y la primera frase que escucho de mi primer amor es: "MUERE SAKURA" ohm que ironía ser las primeras palabras que escuchas luego de tener un trauma en los oídos y lo peor de todo de una persona que fue y en cierto modo aun lo es para ti, entonces me fijo que mientras Sasuke se acerca a mí con su chidori en su mano, todos sus movimientos son muy lentos, así que acumulo algo de mi chakra en mis manos y golpeo el suelo para desestabilizarlo y poderme alejar de él, pero mientras lo hago, me percato que al frente mío aparece de la nada el señor Madara Uchiha, eso sí que es suerte, paró en seco, mientras siento una fría brisa en mi abdomen, y no necesito ser muy perspicaz para saber que paso, solo necesito mirar un hacia abajo para ver que el brazo de Sasuke me está atravesando aun con su chidori en el, pero mi camino ninja no es morir sin ni siquiera pelear de nuevo con mi Naruto al lado por esa razón activo el Ninpo Souzou Saisei, aunque sé que es una técnica exclusiva de mi maestra, pero yo también la aprendí, pero la he personalizado, de hecho mucha gente podría decir que la perfeccione, pero eso Tsunade Sensei lo sabe y por eso se siente tan orgullosa de mi, porque a mí no me afecta usar esta técnica, no me hare anciana por usarla, pero Sasuke sí, bueno no se hará viejo, pero me dará todo el chakra que necesito para estar de nuevo con la salud que necesito y fuera de peligro. Creo que él se ha percatado de lo que hare, y se aleja inmediatamente de mi agarrándose el brazo, yo sé lo que debe de estar sintiendo, sé muy bien que duele, pero recuerdo que Madara está detrás de mí, no es mucho igual lo que puedo hacer, solo espero que pueda resistir de pie mientras llega la ayuda, pero no veo a Kakashi por ningún lado, es extraño, aunque la verdad es que estaba muy cansado, seguramente está aprovechando las explosiones de hace un momento para seguir descansando, realmente deseo que despierte pronto, me posiciono para comenzar la pelea, pero de repente un fuerte sonido cerca de nosotros suena y aparece entre los escombros de una piedra que cae de los cielos, un príncipe de cabellos dorados, de nuevo, sin proponérmelo he sido una princesa que esta provisionalmente fuera de peligro, me siento de nuevo segura, pero toda las imágenes que está a mi alrededor empieza a distorsionarse y empiezo a caer dentro de una relajante oscuridad, mientras veo como Naruto se acerca a mí y me sonríe mientras Sasuke y Madara están al lado de él sin determinarlo, ni tampoco atacarlo, luego acaricia mi rostro y me pide que descanse, maldita sea, desde hace mucho tiempo nadie me hacia una propuesta tan genial como esa, por eso es que quiero tanto a Naruto, siempre me da lo que quiero, y no un chidori en el abdomen, Naruto me acaricia y me sonríe, mientras que Sasuke me mira ceñudo y me grita "muere sakura" …que ironía aun así, es una difícil decisión, seguramente no soy tan inteligente como pienso.

Estoy muy a gusto donde me encuentro, creo que hace mas de una semana no duermo apropiadamente, no, estoy equivocada, de hecho desde hace una semana no duermo, lo único que me ayudo a dormir fue una explosión que acabo con prácticamente todo el escuadrón en el cual me encontraba… ¡oh que ironía! De hecho ahora estoy dormida, creo, pues tengo los ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo está muy relajado, siento como si estuviese en una cama que flota y se mece sobre sí misma, ¡ah que relajante! Pero no puedo continuar así, pues tengo que ayudar a Naruto quien se está enfrentando solo contra Madara y Sasuke. Así que empiezo a abrir de nuevo mis ojos y me entero que estoy en brazos de Naruto, él es quien me carga, y me tiene muy agarradita, y en cualquier otro momento ya lo hubiera golpeado, pero realmente no tengo muchas fuerza, eso, y además de que estoy muy cómoda, el tiene fuertes brazos y huele muy, pero muy bien, me gusta. Después de un rato le pregunto-"Naruto… ¿Qué paso?"- me al decirlo me sorprendo inclusive yo misma de lo débil que suena mi voz, pero él me mira tiernamente y con esas sonrisas tan propias que siempre me da a mí, porque esas sonrisas solo son mías y solo mías me responde-"sakura chan, por hoy todo ha terminado, debemos llegar a la base para descansar, tomar fuerzas, para matar Madara y todo lo que significa el para este mundo ninja" dijo y miro de nuevo al frente, era tan atractivo y maduro cuando se lo proponía, pero aun así, no me respondió lo que quería saber, así que decidí preguntar de nuevo-"¿pero qué sucedió allí?" el me miro de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión no me sonrió, solo respondió amargamente "Sasuke simplemente libero el genjutsu en el cual te tenia y me dijo que te llevara de allí, que estabas muy cansada, y no valía la pena matarte estando tu en ese estado"…-"oh que cruel, porque realmente si tenía energía para pelear y además sé muy bien que el genjutsu lo había eliminado desde que la explosión nos había atrapado" le dije, entonces Naruto me miro sorprendido y sonrió-"¡valla sakura chan! Definitivamente a ti no te puedo engañar, ¿cierto? Mira sakura lo que sucedió allí solo lo sabemos Sasuke y yo, y así quedara para siempre, porque yo daré mi vida por proteger tu sonrisa, y tu vida y no me importa realmente quien sea, no perdonare a quien se atreva a ponerte en peligro a ti ni a nadie de mi villa ni de mis amigos ni de mis queridos" dijo y continuo-"así que descansa que yo te llevare con salud y seguridad a la alianza" me quede en silencio, me dejo simplemente sin palabras, el era encantador, era el hombre más especial que jamás había conocido, y nunca lo había visto….realmente mi vida era muy irónica siempre seguí a quien no me apreciaba cuando siempre lo he tenido a él aquí a mi lado, cargándome en sus brazos cual tesoro fuera para él, realmente no sé como terminara todo esto, no sé qué sucedió antes entre Naruto y Sasuke, lo único de lo cual estoy muy segura es que estaré junto a Naruto, peleare junto a él, y si lo tengo que hacer por él, no dudare en hacerlo, pero hoy he descubierto que nuestro caminos ninjas siempre se conectan, por que al igual que el mi camino ninja es, fue y será, la protección de mis seres queridos e importantes para mí.


End file.
